


Trust and Cost

by div1129



Series: 100 Word Drabble [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: Challenge: Trust
Series: 100 Word Drabble [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884862
Kudos: 2





	Trust and Cost

**Author's Note:**

> Posted: 03/11/2005

"You know Lieutenant, I do so enjoy these games of ours, but I'm afraid it is past my bed time."

"What are you hiding, Doctor? You lock your self in your lab to do what exactly?"

" _Yes, Gaius, tell her."_

"I can't tell you, Lieutenant."

"You know, Doctor, when it's done the rest of us and the fleet will eventually know... you can trust me."

He turned and left Kara alone, not even a goodbye.

_"That's the problem, Lieutenant,"_ he thought to himself. _"I trusted before... and it cost me."_

_"It's all right, Gaius. I still trust you," Six replied._


End file.
